1. Field
Aspects of the example embodiments relate generally to an electronic apparatus and a connecting method thereof and, for example, to an electronic apparatus which performs communication with an external device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of display apparatus have been developed as electronic technology advances. In particular, display apparatuses such as a TV, a PC, a laptop computer, a tablet, a cell phone, an MP3 player, and the like have been propagated to and used in most of households.
Recently, a variety of services have been supported through communication among a plurality of devices in order to meet the needs of a user who wants to use newer and more various services.
There have accordingly been diverse measures to perform communication connection among a plurality of devices. In general, a respective menu has been provided through a display screen. For instance, after a device probes other devices around a user, names of the devices detected are displayed on a display of the device. Then, a user selects a target device to which the device is connected among the names of the devices displayed, and communication connection is performed between the devices accordingly.
However, such wireless communication connection method has been considered as difficult in the case in which there are too many devices around a user or a name of a device around a user is set as a default value.